


I think that duck is watching us

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Teens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “Hey!” Harry took a step forward, forcing the ball-kicker to finally tear his gaze away from Sansa and look at him. “That’s my girl you’re eye-fucking! You-” he jabs a finger at him, “-don’t get to look at her like that! In fact, you don’t get to look at herat all!”The Castle Black boy’s mouth twitched and he paused to take a another slow drag of his cigarette. “And who’s gonna stop me?You?”Tumblr dialogue prompt from @valonthewall :)





	I think that duck is watching us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValofWinterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValofWinterfell/gifts).

> I fancied taking some prompts and doing some drabbles tonight! :)
> 
> @valonthewall - I tried gifting this to you on here but I'm guessing your username is different? Let me know so I can gift it! :)

“I think that duck is watching us.”

Harry huffed at her neck as his hand crept higher and higher on her leg. She was starting to regret not changing out of her school uniform for their ‘date’ at the park. “Well then,” he said, his voice dipping low, “let’s give that duck a show.”

He lunged for her lips again and this time, Sansa couldn’t help pull away. Public displays of affection were all very well and good, but they were laid out on her mother’s picnic blanket and there were little kids playing frisbee not that far away. It was hardly the time or place for what he apparently had in mind. Harry didn’t seem to notice her discomfort. His mouth fell to her throat again and his fingers tickled her thigh.

“_Harry_,” Sansa warned, pushing away his hand.

“What’s the matter? Don’t like me any more?”

She stared at him doing that ridiculous mock-pout - a mock-pout that turned into a grin when she felt his palm slide up her leg again.

“_Not here_,” Sansa hissed, gripping his wrist. He didn’t budge. She started to panic. She’s made out with him before but this felt different and she didn’t like it one bit.

“C’mon, Sans, don’t be frigid. You know you want to- _oof! - Fuck!_”

A football had connected rather forcefully with the back of Harry’s head. Sansa turned to see where her sports-based saviour had come from. Her heart kicked up a notch when she saw what she’s pretty sure is one of the students from Castle Black - a special school for wayward boys who had a reputation for getting into trouble. He was wearing black, had dark curls that hung down to his jaw and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“What the fuck, man?!” Harry said, standing as he rubbed at the back of his head.

The new-comer said nothing. He stood squarely at the edge of her mother’s picnic blanket and eyed Harry up and down before taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke up into the sky. His gaze dropped to where Sansa still sat. “You alright here?” he asked, his accent thick and deep.

Sansa licked her lips as she stared up at him, not quite sure what to say. His eyes followed the movement. She’d liked that.

“What you asking her for?” Harry said indignantly. “_I’m_ the one you hit with the ball, you retard!”

The dark-haired boy snickered but his eyes barely left Sansa. “I don’t care about that. I wanna know if Red here is alright.” He glanced briefly down to the hem of her school skirt.

“Hey!” Harry took a step forward, forcing the ball-kicker to finally tear his gaze away from Sansa and look at him. “That’s my girl you’re eye-fucking! You-” he jabs a finger at him, “-don’t get to look at her like that! In fact, you don’t get to look at her _at all_.”

The Castle Black boy’s mouth twitched and he paused to take a another slow drag of his cigarette. “And who’s gonna stop me? _You?_”

“Yeah,” Harry said, squaring his shoulders and starting to bounce a little on his heels. “_Yeah,_ I will, actually.”

This looked like a fight was brewing and Sansa didn’t like that one bit. “Harry, don’t…”

The boy grinned. “Yeah, _Harry,_ listen to Red, she seems much smarter than you.”

Harry took a chance and threw a punch that the dark-haired boy dodged easily before he shoved his head forward, quick as a flash with a dull thud of a noise. It wasn’t until Harry was cupping his nose, blood pouring down over his lips and chin that Sansa realised he’d been headbutted.

“_Ahh, fuck!_ Shit! My nose! You broke my fucking nose!” he wailed as he staggered away clutching his blood-stained face.

The Castle Black boy flicked his cigarette butt away as though nothing had happened at all and came to sit on Sansa’s mother’s picnic blanket, taking Harry’s spot beside her. “I’m Jon,” he said, offering his hand. Sansa blinked at it before putting her hand in his tentatively. He chuckled. “You got a name, Red?”

She shook her head, still a little stunned at what just occurred. “Sansa,” she answered, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

Jon seemed to notice her blush, which she’s sure only made her face redden even further. He offered her a soft smile. “That’s a pretty name. Can I walk you home, Sansa?”


End file.
